


My Oh My

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twitter, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @CandeBriefs on Twitter:My Oh My by Camila Cabello
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	My Oh My

The drone of Yamcha’s voice faded into the background as Bulma locked eyes with the stranger. 

Pitch-black eyes, the same shade has his flaming locks, stared her down from across the room with an intense heat. 

A tongue flicked out, licking a pair of tinted lips as he ravaged her with his gaze. His fangs glistened under the bar room lights. 

A pair of dark jeans could be seen hanging low on his waist. The black leather jacket on his back unzipped, drawing her eyes to sets of delicious, bare, rippling muscles. 

Thick, tanned fingers gently set his bourbon on the rocks down on the bar. Those tempting lips gave a half-smirk as he sauntered towards her, steel-toed boots clicking against the hardwood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
